


Good Morning, My Love

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: A mere day after proposing, Jihyun awakens next to the woman he wants to spend his life with, and all he can think is how different everything is now that he's with her
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Kudos: 70





	Good Morning, My Love

Jihyun awoke feeling unusual.

Most days he awoke to aches and pains. A sore shoulder, a ringing in his ears, a dull throb in his temples, a numb hand.

But today felt different.

Today felt like he’d awoken in a sun-drenched field. Like starlight was brimming in his chest, bubbling from his heart and coursing through his veins. Like the world was warm and painted in a technicolour of the softest blues and pastel pinks and sunshine yellows.

He felt like laughing, felt a grin threatening to break across his face before he’d even opened his eyes.

Perhaps it was because he was finally home, finally returned to the city he had lived in and loved for so much of his life. Because he had finally fallen asleep in his own bed, in his own room, every crack in the wall and shadow cast along the floor like the chorus of his favourite song, always trapped in his head. Because the morning sunlight slid across the floor in that same familiar pattern, arcing along the side of the bed and vanishing in a spindly shadow where the branches of the tree outside his window blocked the sunlight from view.

And perhaps, most of all, it was because of the woman lying beside him. Her hair was mussed and splayed out across the pillow like a firework, and her face was pressed against his chest, a slight weight he didn’t realize could give such comfort and joy.

One of her hands was splayed out on his chest, the engagement ring he had given her the day before glittering like the night’s sky dripping with starlight, the small stone at its centre so blue it could have been plucked from rippling ocean waves.

She shifted, curling against him, her eyes fluttering as she slowly began drifting towards the surface of her mind, away from the indigo depths of her dreams.

Jihyun rolled onto his side, his arms wrapping around her, the ring sparking like stardust as it slipped down to the covers of the bed. It reminded him of a shooting star cutting across the sky, and he made a quiet wish, that he would spend every morning like this, wrapped in warmth and joy. That he would spend every morning with her, with this woman who would one day be his wife.

She stirred in his arms, her eyes fluttering open. She squinted in the morning light, her eyes still bleary with sleep as she yawned. She nestled closer, a sleepy smile arcing across her face as she leaned her head against his chest.

“Good morning,” she breathed, her voice reminding him of a melody. It danced through the quiet air of the room, brighter than the light bathing them in gold, making him feel warm.

It made his heart ache for all the days he had not heard it, had not heard that sweet song of her voice.

He would have to make it up, was planning to make it up. Every day he would hear her voice now. Every day he would hear her talk and laugh and cherish each of those moments as if they were more precious than diamonds or gold or shimmering stars plucked from the midnight sky.

“Good morning, my love,” he said, tightening his arms around her, not quite wanting to let her go yet.

She peeked up at him, her eyes clearing as the colour of blooming roses stained her face. And then she was ducking her head, hiding it from view, and he could feel her fingers twisting into the material of his shirt.

He peered down at her, confusion whirling through his mind, before realizing what he had said.

He ran a hand over her hair, ducking his head until his lips were nearly brushing against the top of her brow.

“My love?” He asked, keeping his voice soft, like these few words were a secret meant only for her ears.

She managed to press herself closer against his chest, her hair draping over the side of her face and obscuring it from view.

He loosened his hold, peeling away so he could see her face. He brushed her hair back, curling the tips around his fingers before letting them fall behind her. She was chewing on her lip, her eyes focused  _ very _ intently on a spot somewhere just below his collarbone as her cheeks continued to turn a bright, fiery crimson.

Jihyun smiled, his heart feeling full, feeling as light as the spun-sugar clouds that floated across the sky on sunny days.

He continued running his hand through her hair, whispering the words again and again, delight bubbling in his heart like he was drunk on glittering champagne.

He rolled the words over his tongue, saying it slow, watching as her eyes grew wide and bright like a star-drenched night.

_ My love _ .

He didn’t expect to enjoy saying it so much, didn’t expect to enjoy her reaction quite as much as he did.

He ducked his head low, brushing his lips over hers in a ghost of a kiss.

She sucked in a breath as his lips touched hers, but then she was tilting her head, reaching for him, and couldn’t help how his smile grew as he obliged.

He was looking forward to every morning like this, every morning with her wide eyes and the lyrical song of her voice and her hands embracing him.

She was still gripping his shirt tightly when he pulled away, looking a little dazed.

“Good morning,” she said again, her eyes clearing as she blinked.

A smile slowly began to dance across her face then, and Jihyun thought it might have been one of the most beautiful things in the entire world.

She nestled closer, tucking her head beneath his chin. “Everything yesterday felt like a dream,” she said, her words tickling against his throat. “I’m so happy it was real. I’m so happy the first thing I get to see now is you.”

He kissed the top of her head, smiling against her hair. “Waking up next to you is far better than a dream, my love.”

And if he got to awaken every morning at her side, if he got to see that sleepy smile each time he opened his eyes, then each day would be better than any dream.

Each morning with his love would be good, indeed.


End file.
